The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As sensors provide more various functions and the mobile communication has evolved to accommodate the processing of information, the system for transmitting traffic conditions has been developing. However, technologies have been commercialized that relies the perception of the accident on human and apprises nearby drivers of the occurrence of the accident since the transmitted information is limited so as to include a traveled distance and a speed of the vehicle.
Conventional solutions resort to relaying individual report and are incapable of perceiving, informing or alerting the accidents in real time since it is impossible for individuals to acknowledge the driving information on thousands of vehicles or to determine whether there occurred an accident. Highway accidents are particularly vulnerable to secondary accidents which occur within very short time while nearby or passing-by drivers do not recognize the accident, and therefore conventional technologies cannot effectively prevent the secondary accidents from occurring.